


It's a shame

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa watches Sarah getting ready for their scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- beautiful eyes  
**Challenge:** [**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

 

_You are beautiful_

 

Alexa watches Sarah getting her makeup done for their scene together. Her own makeup didn’t take half as long, so she just sits in a chair and enjoys watching the makeup artist apply one layer of white greasepaint after another.

Her favourite part is when she curls Sarah’s beautiful hair, working in the extensions; her least favourite part is when she puts in the contact lenses.

“It’s a shame,” Alexa sighs.

“What is?” Sarah inquires while she’s leaning back in her chair, her head laid back so the makeup artist can work better.

“That you have to wear these contacts. You have such beautiful eyes that it’s a shame no one can see them in the movie.”

The artist stops in her motion to look at Alexa and grin a little, while Sarah doesn’t say anything to this. She is just happy the makeup is thick enough to hide the blush that creeps into her cheeks.


End file.
